Shifting
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: Abhijeet shifted to Tarika's house for a few days. Both need to adjust themselves. Will it result in the starting of their relation? Peep in to find more. Plz read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

"We reached our destination." Abhijeet said trying to sound funny.

Tarika giggled at his funny actions. They got there at the perfect time because the table they always sat on had just been cleaned up.

"This way please". Their waiter wouldn't stop looking at Tarika. Whereas Abhijeet couldn't bear this and he did something unexpected. He looked at Tarika and wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the table. While walking he give a deadly glare to that waiter and the people who watched this smiled at his act. Whereas Tarika didn't know if she was dreaming or if this was really happening.

"You can thank me later" Abhijeet said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to do that" it's not like she was being rude or anything but whenever he touches her she felt so different and begin to loose her senses.

Abhijeet looked at her and began to talk "yeah, but he wasn't cute enough for you". He said giving her a wink. She could feel her heartbeat when he winked at her.

"Now I think we should order something" he said and called the waiter. He ordered almost half the menu. He wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry.

"Tarika I need to ask you something".

"Omg what is he going to ask." What is is Abhijeet?. She could see he was stressed about whatever it was.

"Actually my friend Avinash loves a girl Tanya. And before their relation he leid her that he has his own house". And now she wants to see his so called "his own house".

Whatt? He leid her just to get in with her relation. Tarika was angry when she heard what he said.

"Tarika I know that he was wrong but from that day he is trying to buy a new house. But as you know its Mumbai and its not so easy to get a new house."So he asked for some help and I told him... Tarika cut him off in between

"And you told him to live in your house until he gets his own"

Hmmm and he had promised me that he will tell her truth.

"Ok ok now next what? Where you will live?

"Tarika since you have an extra room. I was wondering if maybe I could live there for a while just until I got my own house." Do you have any problem?

"I can't believe my crush is asking to move in with me." Tarika in her mind.

"Tarika... Tarika jiiii... if you have any problem then I can shift with Daya.

Tarika (coming back) - Nahin koi problem nahin hai but I mean when will you be moving in?

"Whenever you allow me to" He said.

"You can start moving stuff tomorrow."

Thanks Tarika and he smiled. Now I think we should leave its getting late. I will drop you to your place.

"Ok lets go."

They get up. Abhijeet payed the bill and both headed towards Abhijit's car. Both sat in and started their small left her to her house and went back his own to start packing and getting ready for tomorrow's move in. Whole way Tarika was busy with her thoughts. "What I'm supposed to do? I need to go home and clean up also. I need to redecorate... wait why do I care? Its not like he's never been to my house...

When she reached her house she decided to call Tasha and tell her everything what happened today. She dialled her number abd to her surprise Tasha attacked her with questions.

"Oh my god" Abhijeet sir is going to live with you. This is your chance to make a move Tarika. What are you going to do?Are you going to let him forever? She was getting a little too excited.

Tasha relax, no I'am not going to tell him and he said it was just until he got his own place. Its not a big deal! Now you come to my house and help me to clean it.

"Ok dear I am coming flying."

As soon as Tasha came to her house, they both started clening the entire house. Tarika made sure every corner of the home was clean and especially the room he was going to stay in by the time.

They were done. It was really late and she had to drop Tasha back to her was on her way back from dropping when she felt her phoone vibrate. She saw the caller ID and was surprised why he was calling so late?

Tarika - "Hello"

Abhijeet - "Hello Tarika, I know its late and you said to move tomorrow but nowitself I received a message from Avinash that he will be here tonight only. So we have ti shift now itself.

Tarika had already cleaned her house and so she can let him.

Tarika - "yeah, its ok I am on my way over to your place. Be reasy Abhijit.

Abhijeet - "Ok"

Tarika pulled up to his driveway and started putting boxes in her car.

Abhijeet - "Tarika thank you so much for what you are doing".

Tarika - "Its ok Abhijeet you are doing all this for your friend and so I am also helping for my friend.

Abhijeet smiled at her comment and felt lucky to have her. Whereas Tarika was smiling and blushing at the thought of Abhijeet living with her. And in that she forgot the time its 2:30 in the morning.

"Hurry Abhijeet I'm really tired plus we both need to go for work tomorrow."

Abhijeet quickly packed the last box. They both sat in their cars and sped off. When they reached to Tarika's house they decided it was late and they would unpack tomorrow in the evening.

**A/N - Again with a new story and already need to post my pending stories :P**

**My mind is full of wild ideas and so always trying to start a new one. What do you think will happen? ;)**

**And if you like it then only I will continue it. Please do reviews :)**

**Take care**


	2. starting

She woke up on her bed but she couldn't remember getting there, all she remember was asleep on sofa.

"Morning Tarika, ready for the bureau?"

She looked up to see Abhijeet with a tray in his hand and he was wearing his black sweat pants with a white t-shirt.

"No, wait let me shower and then we can go. And Abhijeet how did I get to my bed from sofa?"

"Well you fell asleep instantly when we got home so I had to carry you to your bed."

Tarika was not able to believe what he said just a sec ago but she smiled and said "Thank you".

He too smiled back and was about to leave her room but before that she called him.

"Abhijeet?"

"Hmm... do you want something?"

"No actually I was asking its too early for the bureau so why don't you join me in the gym?"

"Tarika, do you use to go to gym?" He asked a her a bit surprisingly.

"Yea, why is there any problemo?"

"No, I mean... how do you manage all this?

"Abhijeet, I think you forgot that I am not any CID officer who have to chase criminals all the time." And I am not going their regularly bas kabhi kabhi.

"So that's why you are so slim trim?" He asked her with a smirk.

"ohh I don't know but exercise is necessary in my dictionary".

"Ok ok I think you should get ready before we need to change our plan"

"Ok, you wait I will join you after a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarika was getting ready and also thinking that Abhijeet carried her to her bed. How do she not remember any of this...she must of been really tired. She got out of her shower and put her pink shorts and a white tank top & ofcourse her black running shoes and also grabbed her water bottle.

"Lets go Abhijeet". She yelled loud enough for him to hear her sound from his room that was just the next door to her's.

"Your car or mine? But I will drive because if its up to you then we are going to get there tomorrow."

Tarika smiled at his comment and said "fine, lets go in your car because I'm not risking getting my car crashed".

She was already in his car when she heard him starting to yell at some guy. Abhijeet slammed the door.

"What happened why were you fighting?" He completely ignored her question.

"Abhijeet! why were you screaming at that man?"

"Abhijeet looked at her straight in the eye and told her that "he said hey baby let me get at you damn, so I got mad I mean what was I supposed to do let him disrespect you like that?"

Tarika bursts out her laugh and he looked at her angry "What's so funny? You think it's funny that guy disrespected you? I swear I was going to mess his face up!

"No abhijeet it's funny how mad you got at that guy and at once he left. She giggle.

"Its just because I care about you, you are my friend"

Tarika felt bad what she said. But she was happy to know that he cares about her so much but at the same time she felt sad on his last words "You are my friend". She was very confused about her emotions at that time. She know that he loves her and he too knows that. Then why he is not saying anything about his feelings although he always confesses his feelings in an indirect way.

She cant deal with this so she looked out of the window and ignored him during the entire ride. He noticed she was upset so he asked her directly.

"What's wrong Tarika? Is something bothering you?"

"No Abhijeet I am fine can we please get inside the gym now?"

She got out of the car and slammed the door, she knew she was stupid to get mad at him. How was he supposed to know that she have the biggest crush on him if she didn't tell him.

As soon as they got inside she hit the punching bags and Abhijeet just watched how she kicked and punched. He know that something was bothering her so he took off his gloves and got in the bikes they had in the gym. He sat in the one next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

She put her earphone on ignored him until he left her and went to do punching himself. Maybe she should tell him what was bothering her but how do she tell him that without admitting She have a crush on him? She was practically in love with him.

She got off and started walking to the pool her gym had. She loved to swim but she liked to sit there and just think and sometimes do a little singing. She sang and sang "My life away" until she felt Abhijeet touch her shoulder.

"I'm ready to go back home are you Tarika?"

"Yeah whatever" She got up and walked back to the car. The ride was awkward and they couldn't hear anything but their heavy breathing since they just spend 3 hours im the gym and were vey late for their work. She noticed Abhijeet turned the wrong way.

"Abhijeet, you turned the wrong way"

"I know we did"

"Where are we going?"

Don't worry about it Tarika"

For one hour he was driving nonstop and Tarika was not allowed to know where they were going. She was reminding him again and again that they were already late for bureau but he was not in the mood to listen her.

"Abhijeet, can we just please stop to stretch and eat"

"No, we can't"

"Abhijeet this isn't funny I don't feel safe right now".

"Relax Tarika, its not like I'm going to kidnap you. He took a long pause. "Look I just need to find out why you got so mad at me". And one more thing I had already messaged to Daya that we can't come to bureau, he will handle there.

Now Tarika was getting nervous because when Abhijeet wants to find out something he finds out.

"I'm not going to tell you, it was stupid Abhijeet just forget it abd lets go home I'm tired".

"I can tell when you are lying".

"Its true when she lied to Abhijeet he always knew, she wonder why? She noticed Abhijeet's smile.

"We're here.

**A/N - was not thinking that I will be able to complete this chap :P**

**Really sowwyy for keeping you all awaited so long :( But now my all updates will be late only. School got reopened and loadz of work plus coaching :/ Whole day I have to run from one place to another and this cause a lot of tierdness :(**

**I hope you people won't mind and my updates will be bit late but longer ones :)**

**And I have never thought of getting such a good response on this story :P **

**A very very huge thanks to all the reviewers :) It encourages a writer a lott :D**

**Thanks to Cute smile, shree, shrestha, jyoti, pari, aditi, khushi mehta, tanya, radhey, Girly di, tasha, 143 cid-AbhiTarika, adk, sweety, prabha, kk di, preeti, blue fairy, pree di, swinka, ss di and to all guests :)**

**KK di - You have given me nice idea of running ;) Ap baat mat karna par main toh karungi na :P And jara samabhalkar kahin Butterfly apko apne sath udakar na le jaye :D :P**

**Prabha - I was/am/will be busy so you have to manage :( Only sunday will be free if there is no homework :P Kya karun I am lazzzzzyyy :P**

**Please read and review and will try to update but can't promise.**

**Take care**


End file.
